NIÑA
by Mslyth
Summary: Me preguntas como esoy?, es que acaso no me vez?, acaso no entiendes que a pesar de todo yo soy solo una niña?


_**NIÑA**_

_-----_

_Hay una niña sola en su habitación_

_Jugando con el aire y su imaginación_

_No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos_

_Su universo es grande más que el mundo entero_

_-----_

Estoy aquí, sola, viendo a la nada, convenciéndome de que nada de esto es real, y en cierto modo... No lo es. Se que después de que esto pase, cuando las cosas se suavicen un poco, voy a volver a ser lo que fui, lo que aún soy, simplemente que ahora no es visible.

Nunca he tenido mas que dinero a raudales, ropa fina y cara, cualquier capricho u orden mía ha sido ejecutada mas rápido que lo que dices 'accio'; basta verme en un espejo para comprender lo que digo: Mi piel cuidadosamente conservada, mis manos sin una sola ampolla, finas y tersas como las de cualquier niña bien, como me gusta llamarme.

Estoy mirando a mi alrededor, veo una habitación grande y llena de lujos, mis muebles son los más finos que hay en toda la casa, pues claro, ¿Que podía esperarse de la hija única de un acaudalado matrimonio?

No me muevo, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, solo sigo pasando la vista por todas mis 'pertenencias', con lo que una ligera sonrisa escapa de mis labios: Tengo todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar, a mis dieciocho años puedo decir que no hay cosa que quiera y no tenga...

O bueno, tal vez si.

Una vida de verdad.

Por mas que he buscado y buscado en tiendas mágicas y muggles, no hay quien pueda venderme ganas de vivir, y es irónico, porque seguro estas pensando: "Tu misma dices que tienes todo lo que quieres, ¿Como no vas a tener una vida? mírate, eres fabulosa, tienes una figura de modelo, una cara preciosa, ropa para dar y prestar, lujos, joyas... ¡Todo!"

Y yo te contesto: "¿Como vivirías tu, sin una sonrisa de tus padres demostrándote que les importas? Como, si cuando quieres platicarles algo la única respuesta es '¿Dijiste algo, princesa?'"

Y es que por eso estoy así, siempre como ahora, sola. Sola en mi gran habitación, pensando que puede ser peor, que podría no tener nada, ni siquiera dinero, pero hay veces (como ahora) que pienso "¿En verdad tengo algo, o es solo aire que en cualquier momento va a escaparse de mis manos?"

Y mi respuesta siempre es la misma.

No tengo nada.

Me enseñaron a estar sola, porque "Nadie es digno de estar a mi lado" y entonces, ¿Como puedo tener algo si no tengo por quien tenerlo, es confuso y dudo que lo entiendas ahora, y espero que jamás lo hagas, porque el día que llegues a entenderme, sabrás que has perdido por pedazos todo lo que algún día tuviste.

Hace algún tiempo escuche de una amiga de mi madre que yo era un ángel. No puedo serlo. Los angeles no odian. Los angeles no quisieran desaparecer de este mundo. Los angeles tienen cierta inocencia que esta niña ya perdió.

Tal vez fui un ángel, uno que quiso bajar a ver como era la vida en la tierra, y porque los humanos se quejan tanto. Y bajo, y fueron haciendo que, poco a poco, se olvidara de toda la felicidad, la confianza, el respeto y amor por la vida (y la no vida), la conciencia... Un ángel al que le arrancaron el alma a pedazos, hasta hacerlo como ellos: Frío, de mal corazón, débil, rencoroso... hasta hacerlo nada.

¡Que ángel tan tonto, que fue destruido por una mísera curiosidad!

¿Y ahora que es?

Solo un ángel con las alas rotas.

Me quito los anillos y pulseras. Son de oro blanco, mi favorito; pero a veces, como hoy, siento que me quema... ¿Por que no puedo ser así? Un trozo de metal, frío, que no siente. Hago levitar mis joyas e imagino que escapan, que ellas si pueden hacerlo, ser libres, como las estrellas y los insectitos que hay en mi jardín...

A veces me pregunto si en verdad mis padres no notan como me destruyo cada día más. La verdad es que es difícil hacerlo, he aprendido a fingir demasiado bien, a controlar todo lo que hago y digo porque no me gusta que sientan lástima por mí. Mis secretos son míos y nadie tiene porque saberlos.

Cuando yo escapo de la realidad, refugiándome en mi mente, en mi gran universo en donde no hay dolor, no hay vacío, no hay soledad, solo ahí me siento completa y feliz. Ahí me aceptan como soy, sin poner un apellido o una casa por delante, sin importar si mi sangre es pura o no.

Me miro en el espejo y no veo nada. Mis ojos están vacíos, no tienen ni siquiera odio, resentimiento o rabia, simplemente no hay nada. A veces pienso que no sentir es mucho peor que sentir dolor, o tal vez esto sea el dolor... No lo se, no me lastima, pero si siento morir cada día. Cada despertar es un sufrimiento para mí, porque significa que volveré a estar sola, a enfrentar mi vida, o mi imitación de vida, como lo llamo yo.

¡Es que esto no es vivir! estar siempre a la sombra, esperando que alguien se de cuenta de que vives y de que sientes no es exactamente una buena definición de vida. Ellos me culpan, me dicen hermética, no comparto mis logros ni mis secretos, y a la hora de la verdad, ¿Por que habría de hacerlo? A nadie le interesan, y no quiero que finjan escucharme para después irse sin decir una palabra. La diferencia es palpable entre ellos y los otros... mis amigos... los que no puedo tocar ni ver, pero que se que están ahí, escuchándome, hablándome al oído.

¡¿Loca, yo!. ¡¿Como te atreves a insinuarlo! Por supuesto que no estoy loca... Yo no tengo la culpa de que no me dejen verlos, pero están allí, y se que es gracioso ver como me río de nada o hablo con nadie, es patético, pero es lo que mejor se hacer, porque mi vida es mecanizada, no se sentir.

Solo se que en una cena importante debo estar impecable para no avergonzar a mis padres, reír de los chistes que no escucho, y contestar las preguntas que no entiendo con toda rectitud y elegancia, soportar el ambiente hostil disfrazado cuidadosamente con sonrisas y mascaras... No puedo evitar escucharlo todo como un zumbido, algo de lo que yo misma participo diciendo cosas que no se, que no asimilo, mirando a mi alrededor y no encontrando otra cosa que hipocresía, lástima, cosas que no son sanas y que sin embargo son lo único que hay en mi mundo... Para ti una fiesta puede ser algo que disfrutas y esperas con felicidad, para mí, es solo otra aburrida reunión en la que debo ser una muñeca que hace lo que sus dueños quieren.

Y a veces me pregunto que pasará mañana, pero no tengo tiempo de contestarme cuando ellos lo hacen por mi, esperan que siga sus pasos, no piensan que tengo criterio propio, uno que no han dejado funcionar, haciendo de mi su marioneta, una que no sueña, que no vive, que no siente.

¿Que será de mi cuando ellos falten? Nadie lo sabe, no tengo metas en la vida, no tengo expectativas, no tengo sueños...cuando se haya terminado el manejo de mi vida, y los titiriteros hayan desaparecido ¿Que va a hacer la marioneta?

No lo se, solo se que no querré hacer nada, ni decir, ni sentir, no querré vivir, ¿Para que? Si al final de todo a nadie le importará lo que pase conmigo, ni siquiera a mi misma...

Me miro en el espejo, que me devuelve una mirada de unos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, de unas pupilas sin brillo y sin reflejo, un pelo enmarañado por ser el receptor de mis descargas emocionales, un cuerpo delgado... insanamente delgado, una cara sin expresión, unos labios partidos y un corazón vacío.

Las noches que he pasado sola, encogida en mi cama, asustada... No, asustada no, aterrada con todas las cosas que pasan en mi vida, han sido las peores, pero después de ellas me he levantado con más fuerza, que pende de un hilo y con cualquier cosa caerá dejándome caer a mí con ella...

Noches frías, en las que me congelaba por dentro, sintiendo como único calor mi soledad, esa que nunca me abandona y que con el paso de los años he aprendido a amar, aquella que ha sido mi más fiel compañera durante 18 años...

Desde hace tiempo he agarrado la maña de cerrar la puerta de mi cárcel, perdón, mi habitación, con cuanto hechizo y seguro conozco, me aterra que en esos momentos en los que estoy pero no estoy alguien venga y me saque de mi mundo, no quiero que nadie me arranque de mi realidad... ¿O debería llamarla irrealidad?...solo se que es frágil, y que la burbuja puede reventarse en cualquier momento, cuando se den cuenta de que hablo sola, o de que me río de nada, o de que tal vez mis únicas sonrisas sinceras se las he dado a seres para ellos inexistentes, y me saquen de mi mundo para encerrarme en una realidad espantosa, en la que no bien entro cuando ya quiero salir.

No quiero que me separen de mi único consuelo a esta mierda de vida que llevo, consuelo del que tu eres parte, tu nunca vas a dejarme ¿Verdad? Tu nunca me vas a ver llorar y a fingir que no me viste, ni a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, ni a restar importancia a mis problemas, tu me conoces, y sabes que soy mas débil de lo que aparento, sabes que tu y los otros son mi única fortaleza que corre el riesgo de desmoronarse en cualquier instante. Tú nunca me dirás que no tienes tiempo para mí, ni desquitaras tus frustraciones de cualquier tipo conmigo, solo hablándome cuando quieres un blanco en quien descargar tu ira, dejándome en la más total y absoluta oscuridad...

No. Tú no eres como ellos. Tu si me entiendes... ¿Porque no puedo tocarte?... No me importa, mientras sepa que estás conmigo.

¿Sabes?... Tengo sueño, pero no quiero dormir porque no quiero quedarme sola. ¿Prometes que no te irás?. ¿Que no dejarás que pase otra noche de frío sin nade conmigo?

Solo porque me lo prometiste, y porque mis párpados se están cerrando... Estoy empezando a caer, mis ojos cerrados, en cuanto despierte volveremos a jugar ¿Está bien?...

-Ya le hizo efecto el calmante –Comento una mujer vestida de blanco, al ver a su ex compañera de escuela y de casa dormirse con una extraña e inexpresiva mueca pintada en su faz

-No entiendo como pasó esto. ¿Cuando la perdimos de esa manera, Millie? -Pregunto otro hombre con el mismo tono de ternura y lástima en su voz -¿Porque no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba mal?

-Porque cuando lo hicimos era demasiado tarde, Draco. Ella nunca lo demostró.

La medimaga se llevó a su ex compañero de colegio, la hora de visitas en el área de psiquiatría del hospital San Mungo ya había terminado.

Aparte, la visión de la que una vez fue la chica mas orgullosa, altiva, soberbia y bonita de la casa Slytherin hecha un guiñapo y con la mirada perdida, vacía y el pelo castaño oscuro que antes había sido la envidia de media población femenina hecho una maraña sucia y revuelta, la sonrisa orgullosa hecha una mueca informe, tirada como un trapo viejo en el suelo de una habitación acojinada, contando con solo 18 años... No era lo más saludable para sus mentes.

Estaba dormida, pero aun así lloraba, por su vida pedida, por su razón atrofiada, y por su corazón vacío.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que quisieron que fuera, Pansy Parkinson era solo una niña.

_-----_

_Ella rie sin saber porque, ella habla si saber porque_

_Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor_

_Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida, no querrás seguir..._

_Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida, no querrás seguir..._

_-----_

------------------------------------------------------

_Notas: Bueno, veo que hay mas gente lok a la que Pansy le cae bien, y si no, espero que haya cambiado en algo su percepción de ella, todo es de JKR y gracias x leer xD_

_Ojala se les escape un Review..._

_Magg (Serp4ever)_


End file.
